


Teaspoon :: When Companions Watch Musicals by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10th Doctor w/Rose, Martha, Donna *Humor* The Doctor hates musicals. What happens when he annoys his showtune-loving companions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: When Companions Watch Musicals by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

 

 

When Companions Watch Musicals by cheri

**Summary:** 10th Doctor w/Rose, Martha, Donna *Humor* The Doctor hates musicals. What happens when he annoys his showtune-loving companions?  
 **Rating:** All Ages  
 **Categories:** Tenth Doctor  
 **Characters:** Donna Noble, Martha Jones, Rose Tyler, The Doctor (10th)  
 **Genres:** General, Humor  
 **Warnings:** Swearing  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** [Doctor Who Funny Fic](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=980), [Doctor Who with Rose/Martha/Donna](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=1282)  
 **Published:** 2007.12.21  
 **Updated:** 2007.12.21

 

When Companions Watch Musicals by cheri

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
“Ugh, not again,” the Doctor mumbled.

He stood in the doorway staring into the den. There was Rose, Donna and Martha sitting side-by-side eating popcorn and watching yet another musical. The Doctor hated musicals. He couldn’t take all the singing and dancing and overacting. He had tried to watch one once with Rose. The Sound of Music. He finally bolted from the room when Julie Andrews started yodeling.

He had hoped to watch a documentary on the History Channel. They were showing a two-part episode on the War of the Roses. He was hoping that the den would be clear, but then that was too much to hope for.

He sighed as he walked over to the trio of girls as they munched popcorn and stared intently at the screen. He stopped by the couch and turned to watch. It was some man tap dancing. The Doctor folded his arms over his chest and watched. He had to admit the guy was good.

“Oh, hey Doctor!”

The Doctor looked down at Rose who was smiling up at him.

“Come to watch the movie with us?” she said.

“No, actually I did want to watch a documentary on the History Channel, so if you guys don’t mind I’d really like to see my show now.”

“Well, this is about over, can’t you wait?”

“Rose, you can watch the DVD anytime. You---“

“This isn’t a DVD, it’s on cable,” Martha said looking at him. “You won’t miss your documentary. Like Rose said, it’s about over.”

“Now listen here, you’ve had the TV all day and---“

“Oi!” Donna said. “You can wait. We were here first!”

The Doctor glared at her. Giving out a “Hmmph!” he turned on his heel and left the room.

“He can get angry all he likes,” Donna said. “We want to watch Chicago and then he can watch his boring program.”

“You know him,” Rose said. “He hates musicals.”

“Well, we like them and we outnumber him three to one, so majority rules,” Martha replied.

“I’m sorry, but he gets on my nerves sometimes,” Donna said.

Martha looked at her.

“He’s a man, what’d you expect?”

The three women giggled.

“Yeah, well those women in the women’s prison were onto something when they sang about offing annoying men. Traveling with the Doctor and putting up with his annoying habits, I can see their point of view,” Donna said.

Rose laughed aloud. They looked at her.

“What?” Martha asked.

Rose snickered.

“I have a great idea, guys. How about we annoy the Doctor back for a change?”

Martha and Donna looked at each other and smiled.

“What is it?” Martha said.

Rose leaned in.

“Well, since the Doctor hates musicals so much…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat on the captain’s chair reading a book calmly waiting for his companions to be done with their program. He was so engrossed in the book; he didn’t hear the music floating into the console room. He frowned when he suddenly became aware of it and looked over at Rose who was standing near the back door with her hand behind her back.

“Oh, finally, the movie’s over, is it,” he said laying his book aside. “Well, good, now I can watch…”

“POP!” Rose said.

The Doctor frowned.

“I’m sorry?” he said.

Martha suddenly came into the room behind her.

“Six!” she said.

Then, it was Donna’s turn.

“Squish!”

“Uh Uh,” Rose said.

“Cicero!” Martha said.

“Lipschitz!” Donna said.

The Doctor stared at them as if they had gone nuts.

“What?” he said.

“Pop!” Rose said

“Six.”

“Squish.”

“Uh Uh.”

“Cicero.”

“Lipschitz.”

“Yeah, that’s wonderful. Is it time for my program now?”

He sighed when they repeated the six words at a faster tempo.

“Never mind, I’ll see for my---“

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the three women sang at the top of their lungs,

HE HAD IT COMIN’

HE HAD IT COMIN’

HE ONLY HAD HIMSELF TO BLAME!

IF YOU’D HAD BEEN THERE,

IF YOU’D HAD SEEN IT!

“I betcha you would have done the same!” Martha sang.

The Doctor stared at them with wide eyes.

“Oh my God, it’s happened. They’ve seen too many bloody musicals and now it’s rubbed off on---“

The three women stomped over to him muttering “pop, squish, six, uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz.” under their breath.

The Doctor made a move towards the door, but they quickly surrounded him.

Donna spoke up first.

You know how people have these little habits that get you down?” she said. “Like…the Doctor. The Doctor likes to run his gob. No. Not run. Flap-puh. So I come into the TARDIS one day and I’m irritated and I’m looking for a little bit of sympathy and there’s the Doctor sitting in the captain’s chair running his gob…no, not running…FLAPPING! So I said to him, I said, you flap that gob one more time…and he did. So I got the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots…”

She leaned in and gave him a pointed look.

“Into his hearts.”

The Doctor’s eyes bugged out.

“WHAT?” he said in a high pitched voice.

He stared at all of them as they screamed, “HE HAD IT COMIN’, HE HAD IT COMIN’ HE ONLY HAD HIMSELF TO BLAME. IF YOU’D HAVE BEEN THERE, IF YOU’D HAVE SEEN IT, I BETCHA YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME.”

“Yes, very nice, documentary time, see ya!”

The Doctor tried to move away, but Martha grabbed him by his lapels.

“I met the Doctor on the moon two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started traveling together. He’d go off fighting monsters, he’d come back to the TARDIS, I’d fix him a drink. We’d have dinner. And then I found out. Single, he told me? Single, my ass! Not only did he have a girlfriend. Oh no, SHE WAS BLONDE! One of those dye jobs, you know. So, that night when he came into the TARDIS, I fixed him his drink as usual.”

She leaned in and gave him a pointed look.

“You know, some aliens just can’t hold their arsenic.”

The Doctor’s mouth flew open as they screamed out the chorus.

“What the bloody hell has gotten into you lot?” he said.

He gasped when Rose seized his jacket sleeve. He jerked his head around and saw her looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“Now I’m standing in the kitchen, carving up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business and in storms my boyfriend, the Doctor, in a jealous rage. “ You’ve been screwin’ Jack Harkness!” He says. He was crazy. And he kept on screaming, “You’ve been screwin’ Jack Harkness!”

She brought her hand around from behind her back. The Doctor’s eyes bugged out when he saw the butcher knife in her hand.

“And then he ran into my knife.” She said flicking the blade. “He ran into my knife ten times!”

The Doctor stared at her, stared at the knife, and then quickly pushed past Martha and Donna. All of them fell over laughing as he ran out of the room.

“WAIT, DOCTOR, WE’RE NOT FINISHED WITH THE SONG!” Rose called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat on the couch watching his program.

“From now on, I’m banning all musicals on the TARDIS,” he said to himself. “They are making those women crackers.”

He jumped when Rose slid into the den and screamed at the top of her lungs,

“BENEATH THE OPERA HOUSE, I KNOW HE’S THERE! HE’S WITH ME ON THE STAGE, HE’S EVERYWHEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!”

The Doctor slammed his hands over his ears.

“Rassilon, Tyler, get some singing lessons, will ya?” he said to her.

“AND WHEN MY SONG BEGINS, I ALWAYS FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND, THE PHAAAAAAAAAAANTOM OF THE OPERA IS HERE INSIDE MY MIND!”

The Doctor winced as she tried and failed to sing in an operatic voice.

“Stop, will ya? You can’t sing that high, Rose. My ears are starting to bleed!”

He breathed a sigh of relief when Rose ran from the room.

“Oh thank Rassilon,” he said. “I must remember to take that girl somewhere for voice lessons and---“

“MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Martha said running into the room. “I JUST MET A GIRL NAMED MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

The Doctor gritted his teeth as her voice cracked.

“Gah, this is worse than the time I was tortured with sonic vibrations on Phendox Eleven!” he yelled.

Martha ran out of the room. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. His relief was short lived when Donna burst into the room.

“OOOOOOOOOOOH, THE SUN’LL COME OUT, TOMORROW. BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR THAT TOMORROW, THEY’LL BE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!”

The Doctor yelled as she shrieked the last bit.

“STOP IT, BEFORE I RIP OUT ALL YOUR VOICEBOXES!” he yelled.

He let out an angry sigh as Donna ran from the room. He glared at the door when he heard the three of them cracking up just outside it.

“I seriously need to rethink my policy of inviting people to travel with me,” He muttered to himself.

THE END.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=17784>


End file.
